


Heft

by astrothsknot



Category: Supernatural, Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot





	Heft

It strikes her - when she hefts the rifle (She's a pro, so it's not a gun. It's a weapon, firearm, never gun) that it's like her. It has beauty, even when it's just laying quiescent in her arms. Its form and function give it beauty. 

She's not got any make up on, just her long hair loose and warm on her shoulders, jeans and a tank top, like she'd wear to clean the house, but she's beautiful, just by existing. 

The guy can't keep his eyes off her when she slides back the bolt and fires at the target. 

When she fires and both gun and woman have a purpose - They are glorious.


End file.
